Release
by Laura JN
Summary: The young team members return from the most intense mission of their lives. It was more than they had been prepared for... and now they needed a way to release the tension. Oneshot. Smut/angst/some feels. FitzSimmons, FitzWard, SkyeWard and more


Note: Apologies for any OOCness, this was quite a challenge to write so there may be some odd moments. Well the whole thing is odd... enjoy~

**Release**

Leo was trembling all over as he stood in the jet's hangar; his fingers crashing through his hair as he shook. His eyes were wide, and he could feel the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Agent Ward stood beside him with his hands on his knees, bending over a little as he caught his breath. Skye and Jemma were pacing about the edges of the room, locked in a state of mental combat. They had just returned from the most intense mission of their lives, pushed to the brink of their stress threshold, and over the edge. Each of them had barely escaped intact. They had all come close to dying – far too close – but they had completed the mission.

Now the four agents had just boarded their jet. They were safe, but they could all still feel the rush of heated blood rushing through them. Skye felt taught, her muscles all clenched and tense with frustration. She had to release somehow.

Grant was barely aware of Skye and Jemma pacing about the room. He was too preoccupied by his own thoughts, and his own thirst for something to let out all of his built up stress. He had been torn away from any shred of hope at one moment, as he had come so close to loosing his comrades. Leo, Jemma and Skye meant the world to him now. He couldn't bare it if any of them were killed on a mission. He was hyper aware of the tension in his muscles, and suddenly, the people around him. They were here, he should focus on that. He felt a great wash of overwhelming emotion rush through him. His heartbeat quickened, and his breath caught. Skye chose that moment to halt in her pacing, and grab him,

"..._Skye?_" He searched her expression. She looked him straight in the eyes for a moment, tilting her head to the side,

"I won't let you leave." She raised her fingers to trace along the line of his jaw, before any remaining patience left her eyes. There were several shallow cuts on his cheek, acompanied by a small bruise to the side of this forehead, though she suspected it was worse beneath his hairline. He had it the ground pretty hard. She stepped closer, taking in his scent. He smelled of leather, metal and _male, _and he teased at her senses. The smell of him brought up memories: Memories she had gathered over the time they had spent together, and more recent memories of the danger that had just faced on their mission, "You don't get to let S.H.I.E.L.D decide if your life is worth throwing away or not any more." She pulled him against her, pressing her lips hungrily against his, forcing his hot mouth open and relishing in the thrill of that moment. She gripped his hips firmly, using them as leverage to hold him so close that she could feel every inch of his hard muscles. "I won't let them take you."

Jemma snapped, grabbing Leo by the wrist, and spinning him around to face her. She watched as the engineer's head turned away from the other two agents, and focused all of his attention on her. His eyes were burning with a deep need, fuelled by the weight of all that they were feeling: A shared, bizarre sense of thrill. Jemma watched as Leo's expression changed, from frustrated to pure resolve. He took a step toward her, and reached his arms around her back, lifting her from the ground. She was left with no choice but to wrap her legs around him, and she did so. Her body decided of its own volition that she needed this,

"_Fitz_-" she cried, as Leo backed her up against the wall, and for just a moment, he looked dazedly into her eyes. She could see the primal intent in his brilliant blue orbs, and how he was bursting with the need to be touched, and to touch her. Jemma could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, and reflected back his instinctive need. Then the moment was over, and he was devouring her, marking every inch of her with his fiery mouth. She moaned softly against his neck, and again by his ear. He could feel her breath on his skin, and her hands fisting into his short, thick hair. Her warmth flowed into him in a blaze, spreading over every inch of him, and coating him in a new layer of desire.

Jemma caught Leo's hand in hers, and guided it to hold her hips. She kept her own hand over his as she kissed him back. Her senses were overloaded with everything that was Leo: His bitter-sweet taste, like salt, sugar and spice, and the feeling of his masculine hands, and the firm grip he had on her. His mouth was searching, ravenous and firm, and yet so tender, being careful not to hurt her or push her too quickly. She wanted this though - she wanted him.

Skye was ravaging Grant, making him gasp and groan with each and every touch. She had lost all awareness of her surroundings, focused only on the man in front of her. She had nearly lost him, but he was safe, he was in her arms, and all she could think about was how she had to make him _hers_. She dragged her nails over his knees, and up his inner thigh, causing him to nip at her lower lip. Feeling antagonised, she hastily pushed his jacket down, and let it fall to the floor. Grant had no objection to this, and shrugged off his shirt too.

Catching a glimpse of tanned skin out of the corner of his eye, Leo looked over to see Grant pulling off Skye's demin jeans. He was too intoxicated on Jemma to think clearly, but he saw Grant, and he was reminded that Jemma was not the only one he cared about that he had come so close to loosing today. He nudged her lips with his, taking in her sweet taste, then dipped his hand into her jeans, and let his fingers dance over the wet heat between her legs. She cried out his name as he turned her around to face away from him. He lifted her with his free hand. He carried her over to the other two, with his fingers still teasing at her arousal as he walked.

Grant and Skye tore their attention away from each other for a moment, distracted by the wickedly tempting sight before them. Leo was standing here, holding Jemma against him, with her back to his chest. He had one hand stroking her hair, and the other pleasuring her beneath her clothes. She was making lots of soft moans and gasps as he varied his touches, gliding his fingers over her, and kissing down her neck. He stroked and rubbed her clit, sometimes delving close to her entrance in a tantalizing manner. As Jemma was facing away from him, she had nothing to hold on to, and as his touches became more intense, she found herself grabbing Skye. The other girl was shocked, and had no time to react before Jemma pressed their lips together. She gripped tightly onto Skye's shoulders, needing her to be an anchor, but also finding the intense urge to explore her.

Jemma had grown up in such a safe environment, but today had pushed her to the point that she no longer wanted that illusion. She was in shock though, they all were – even Grant. At that moment, she needed the strongest kind of affirmation that her comrades were alive, and feeling Skye move under her hands was the most solid form of proof she could imagine.

"_Hnng_... _Jemma_" Skye arched her back as Jemma sucked on her jaw, and Grant snapped out of his surprised state. He had already removed Skye's jeans, and now he reached forward to remove the slip of lace that remained between him and the release he so sorely needed. He pulled the fabric down over her thighs and knees. It fell to the floor, exposing her to his wandering gaze. Crouched behind her, Grant found himself spreading her legs wider. The view of her from below was the most delicious sight he had seen yet. His deepest instincts and most secret fantasies were coming to life around him, the kind of fantasies one buried and denied under normal circumstances. He positioned himself so that he was sitting between her legs, and clamped his hands tightly onto her thighs. She gasped, as he traced his tongue up her inner thigh, before moving to lick her core. She shuddered violently, but Jemma held her there. She removed Skye's blouse, hurriedly unbuttoning the garment.

Leo was enjoying the sounds escaping Jemma's throat, knowing that he was making her feel so good, but he could see Grant on the floor, neglected. He unzipped Jemma's trousers, and pulled them down, along with her underwear. She cried his name ever so softly, as he took Skye's hand, and guided it to the slick wetness where he had been teasing Jemma. She moaned, a little surprised, as the girl's fingers slowly began rubbing at her heat,

"_Skye_! I- I'm going to-" Jemma gasped. She was so new to this, but she had never felt more ready. The intensity kept building though, and she realised in a moment of ecstasy that it was going to keep growing until she reached her limit, and then some.

Leo had let go of Jemma, and was kneeling in front of Grant. The taller agent was lapping at Skye with a passionate thirst, marking her with the feeling of his tongue on her bared skin. Leo unbuttoned and unzipped Grant's trousers, then tugged them off him, dragging his boxers with them. The agent lay naked before him, all hard and ready, still sucking and nipping at the girl he was pleasuring. Leo took this as a challenge. He quickly removed all of his own clothing, before straddling Grant. He began circling his finger's over the man's bare stomach, causing his already hard cock to twitch. Leo took that as a sign to go ahead, and he stroked his fingers slowly further down Grant's body, over the dark hair, and then up and along the length of his erection. Grant gasped at the unfamiliar touch of masculine hands on him, excited and curious. Leo had a full on invitation now, so he gripped his fingers firmly around Grant, and began pumping up and down,

"_Leo_!" He groaned audibly between Skye's legs, causing her to tremble even more. She wished she had a better view of what was going on beneath her, so she swivelled the biochemist around. Jemma was now standing above Leo, while Skye now faced the other way, and they both had a good view of what was going on beneath them. Jemma was even more aroused now, by the sight of Leo straddling Grant. Skye returned to kissing her, just as Leo realized that she now stood above him, and brushed his tongue over her exposed core. Her moan was music to his ears, and he felt his own cock hardening to the point where he needed to feel himself inside someone. He tried perching himself over Grant, and grinding against him, rolling his hips and rubbing his hands along both of them, but it was not enough. He shifted so that Jemma could see his face, and gestured with his eyes. Somehow she understood.

Jemma broke away from Skye, and gestured for her to step back. Grant looked down at Leo in surprise, confused by the change in positions. Leo stood, and held out a hand for Grant. He took it hesitantly, and pulled himself to to his feet. The two girls lay down carefully on the floor, and gestured for the men to mount them. Leo balanced himself over Jemma, finally taking in the full sight of her naked body. She felt warm and inviting, and he could see now in her eyes just how much this meant to her, as well as to him. She was smiling beneath him, and it was the most tempting sight he had ever seen. He dipped his fingers insider her, and she was more than ready for him now. Spreading her legs, he lowered himself down, then carefully pushed into her, rolling his hips into the thrust. She cried out as he filled her, inch by inch. Thoughts and memories of Leo flooded her mind as she looked up at him, then all she could focus on was the intense pleasure/pain of that moment. Beside them, Grant had positioned himself between Skye's legs.

The agent thrust into Skye, again and again. She shivered beneath him, feeling the heat of his skin, and the mass of him inside her. His masculine scent flowed into her, filling her with pleasure. With each thrust, she was brought closer and closer to climax. Grant kept varying his speed, he wanted to build up a rhythm, but it was a strange kind of release, seeing Skye all flustered beneath him. She was impatient however, and she would not tolerate his attitude. Right now she needed him more than anything else, and could wait no longer. She rolled him over, onto his back, so that he was pressed up against Jemma's side. Skye was straddling him, still filled with his erection, and she rocked into him, moving up and down until she had built up a momentum of her own. Grant no longer had any will to fight it or tease, only to pleasure and be pleasured.

Leo saw Grant being flipped onto his back and laid down beside the woman he was making love to. Leo leaned forward, wanting to kiss, to suck and bite. He was making sweet sounds emit from Jemma, but the man beside her looked tempting to him too. He wanted all of them; to have all of them at once. He reached over to brace himself carefully over Grant, without getting in Skye's way. He watched curiously, as Grant watched him back. The look in his eyes was smouldering, hungry and eager. It was not an expression that Leo had seen on Grant before, but he thought it suited him well. He leaned in closer, until their mouths met. Leo thrust faster still into Jemma, stroking his hand over her breasts, as he kissed Grant.

Skye was turned on, but feeling peeved, she was not as keen on sharing as the rest of them, so she pulled Leo away from Grant. Unexpectedly, Leo was more than fine with this, and began kissing her instead. Skye moaned into his mouth, as Jemma and Grant watched in awe. Leo bit down on Skye's lower lip, and sucked on it lightly between his teeth. She gasped, until he released her, and reached down to kiss Jemma. Skye picked up her pace, rocking on top of Grant, until finally all four of them climaxed in unison.

The four agents lay on the floor for a moment, breathing heavily. It took a while, but finally Skye lay down beside Grant, and Leo lay by Jemma. He pulled her into his arms, relishing in the comforting warmth of her body against his. Finally he could relax. He had no tension left in his body, and she lay snugly against him and Grant. The four of them stayed like that, until sleep took over.

The reason they had gone uninterrupted for so long, is because in another room on the opposite side of the jet, Agent Coulson, Romanov, May and Steve Rogers, were all enjoying a very similar experience...


End file.
